Confusion
by GearsWT
Summary: Lied all his life. He got the answers he needed, and will face the world in a different way. Strong/Smart/Bloodline Naruto unleashed to his enemies. Kurenai/Naruto pairing later.


Confusion

My first Fanfic, BITCH!

Summary: Ok, so I want to make a Kurenai and a Naruto pairing. Also I personally think that the Hyoton bloodline would be a cool tool for Naruto, so yes, in this fic he will have Hyoton bloodline and one ace card in the future. I also plan to make my Naruto a seal master, of course that will take more time. This is a strong/'bloodline'/smart Naruto. Not godlike, real progress and Kage Bunshin methods discovered when he learn this technique

Rated M, SO DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT SHIT THAT YOU GET OFFENDED, IT IS MY FIC, 'HUMOUR', AND STORY. I ALTHOUGH APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character from his universe.**

**Chapter 1 **

Loneliness, the most horrible way to live your live. The simple thought of a person to live in a world where you only exist and imagine how will be your life can't be described and yet, in this world he was there living this hell with the additional detail of hatred to his person.

Naruto Uzumaki, a six year old was not having an easy live. Constant beatings, poor diet, overcharge in prizes,kicked from the orphanage and the distrust and hate from almost everyone was a common occurrence in the life of this young one.

He was not by any means stupid, on the contrary, but how can you gain intelligence if people are willing to leave you in the all the `demon´ can't be allowed to learn. This single word "demon" was torturing him. Why? Why was he called in that way? Why everyone blamed him from things he didn't do? He had so many questions and yet he did not have the answers. The damn answers! He wanted to understand his situation. Crying would not help, no it will earn him laughters and more beatings. The 'old man' with the funny hat that everyone respected would not tell him, he did not hated him though, he was from the few people that showed him that cared for him in at least.

He wanted answers so badly, and life is very ironic. This was the seventh "birthday" of the child. He was hiding in the poor districts of Konoha. he was actually wearing a black t-shirt, black pants and a dark gray coat. Naruto discovered from a young age to hide his presence in colors. Spotting a child with those colors in the night is tremendously difficult. He was looking for food in the trash, as sad as it seems, it was not that bad if you could think about eating THAT from a poisonous dish that would make him exposed to another beating or send him to the hospital. Everything was going fine, it was by farthest the most calm birthday he had, until it happened.

The villagers were getting frustrated. WHERE WAS THE DEMON BRAT!? they were angry, no, furious that THAT scum could get passed by them, THEM! ( ok stupid people with ego of Kage levels).

But then they saw him, a single array of blond colored hair was exposed. Stupid, how could he let this mistake happen!? The mob beat the crap out of him for the next hours, pain was all he could feel, but his mind was thinking on what they said:

_"Demon"_

_"Monster"_

_"You murderer"_

_"Scum"_

_"Revenge"_

_"...we will finish what the Yondaime started"_

The last comment made him think , millions of thoughts and possibilities were running like fire. What does that comment meant? He began to remember the Yondaime. Such a hero that gave his life for the village to save them from the wrath of the Kyuubi. Was he the Kyuubi? No, he would be able to kill these bastards if he was it. Confusion...he was about to make another hypothesis when he...

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto cried out of pain when he was getting crucified ( our savior and hero, nah sorry for the reference, M rated guys, M rated...)What the fuck was going on with these people, but suddenly he began to leave his consciousness as he fell in darkness.

Xxxxxxx

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Where was he? This place was cold and dark. He saw the a hallway and a minuscule light at the end, so he started to walk. As he kept walking he could see small details from this place. Water was dripping, the whole floor was flooded. The walls were gray without any color, shadows were playing like what a person could consider scary. It was strange thought, but it reminded in an old fashioned sense to his life, where the only emotions that he has experienced so far were negative ones. Finally he saw the end of the hallway.

In front of him stood a giant cell with a seal in middle of it. No time passed before he heard a laughter. If could describe it, it was very annoying and..._demonic?_

**"Kukuku..." **

The Kyuubi no Kitsune finally appeared. He released a small part of his killing intent to get what any other human would show:Fear. But the boy in front of him did not showed any emotion.

_**'Impressive, to remain unaffected by my bloodlust is..."**_

"Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" said the young boy with a mild confusion. What was the most terrific creature in the world inside him?

**"Ahhh, it seems you know me, and what is that feeling I am sensing from you, could it be confusion or fear?"** He was mocking the 'kit'

" You are right and wrong" said Naruto and made a small pause before talking again " Well I suppose I am confused, but it has always been the story of my life, fear, Heh, I do not have that impression from you, although I must say you live to your reputation"

**"Kukukuku, I like you kit, but lets leave the pleasantries aside. It is the first time we met and it would be better for the both of us to get into business"**

" And what is my business with you?"

**"I want to make a deal"** he made a small pause expecting an immediate refusal, but he could hear none, was the boy actually going to listen to HIM? Interesting...

**" Actually, before we get in the deal, I will explain some things to you"**

"Like what?"

**"The questions that you constantly ask yourself from your situation in that 'beautiful' life you have to begin with"**

Naruto's eye widened, he actually was thinking to hear the deal just for curiosity, but to finally get what he always wanted was another story. Answers, could it be, finally?

**"I see, kukukuku..."**

"Stop it! It is not fun furball!"

**" HOW DID YOU CALLED ME!?"**

" I said to stop it furball" replied Naruto with a more calmed voice

**"Ungrateful brat.."**

"Let's stop the taunting, and for the ungrateful part, you haven't done anything for me"

**"Yet...ok we will start again and you will refrain from interrupting me. As you have seen here in front of you is the seal that binds me to you"**

"WHA.."

**"Silence!"**

Naruto took deep breaths while landing in his knees , suddenly like a wall of ton bricks crashed him he realized. The Kyuubi was sealed in him. It explained the hatred, the coldness of their eyes, the ignorance, the beatings, in few words his 'childhood'.

He raised his head looking directly to the beast eyes to look for emotions. They were almost impossible to read, but slight anger and sadness could be detected. He began to stand firm again to face the demon fox.

**"So I can assume that you figured out now?"**

"They hate me because you are sealed inside of me"

**"Right and wrong. They know I am sealed inside of you but they think you are me. Anyways stupid lowly humans. Continuing with the news, you will be glad to know you have a Kekkei Genkai of your own"**smiled the Kyuubi at the face of frustration from the boy.

**"I assume you don't know what does that means"**

Naruto slowly nodded.

**"Well, we will have to work on that. I will make one thing clear. . I am going to make a deal right now. i will train you, give you pointers,etc.,etc. so what do you say and your Kekkei Genkai I do not know, you must awake chakra so I can figure out"**

"It sounds too good...alright what is the catch and what it is in for you?"said Naruto but he was still not getting most of the words used by the Kyuubi, he decided will find out later.

**"Clever..for beginners I want freedom..**

"No! Even if I hate those bastards releasing you...

**"Shut up! No, the **_**freedom **_**I am speaking about is not what you are thinking brat. If you tear apart this seal it will backfire a second seal that will kill you immediately and as much as I hate it, if you die...I die"**

"Why?"

**"The Yondaime created this seal with the help of the Shinigami, making our souls . Anyways, what I want is to be able to see, feel and communicate with you when I desire. Also I want you to KILL a certain man"**

"Everything is fine so along, but who is this person..Kyuubi-san?"

**"The man that is responsible for me getting sealed within you and is still controlling me until this day, Uchiha Madara"**

"Who?"

**"Ask your leader when you go back to the real world"**

"So I am not dead?"

**"You are making me think I have a stupid vessel. No. This place is your mind, as a jinchuuriki, or in simple words, a human with a Tailed Beast Sealed inside of you, you can access your mind which could be beneficial for us as time can be slower or faster here. Do not worry about it though, you do not have control of your mind to that level. Anyways are you in?" **The Kyuubi asked with a smirk as the boy began to nod carefully.

**"Good, one more thing, this will be kept between you, me and that monkey leader of yours, now get the hell out of here! I am still healing you and I want some rest"**

Naruto began to walk back, thinking about all he has discovered. He was still missing some answers, but he was..happy? Yes he was, this new feeling was addictive, he was determined to get them

"Arigato..." he whispered before all went blank

Xxxxxxxx

He could hear a beeping aside him, an irritating one, but he could already guess where he was, his nemesis...the hospital. He started to open his eyes to see a blur before all was clearly visible, in front of him stood the Sandaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime asked with worry. Damn the villagers, it was very sad to see the son of Minato suffering for his actions, but he knew that day it was for the best.

"Actually...I am feeling great"said Naruto as a smirk appeared in his face

"Naruto I am.." "Jiji! Let's talk about this alone" interrupted Naruto, he was not sure if someone was with them, he was bluffing, yex, but who cares?

The Sandaime stood silent a few seconds before he made the signal to leave for the ANBU.

"Ok, Naruto-kun what do you want to talk about?"

"Why I am hated? No lies, I am already at my limit with this Jiji!" Now, he already knew, but he wanted to know if he could reveal the talk with the Kyuubi with him, this was his test for him.

The Hokage was expecting this question, and was thinking about making an excuse, but...if it backfired later he could get in the wrong side of the boy. He could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. So he decided...

"Naruto-kun, what do you know of the attack of the Kyuubi seven years ago?"

Naruto smirked, at least he would have told him

"It is enough Jiji, I already know where this conversation is leading"

The Sandaime gasped, he already knew? Oh the villagers brok..

"No, Jiji, the villagers..." He paused a little bit thinking about his next words " Actually they beated me, but I at least got some answers, not from them directly although"

"I met the Kyuubi no Kitsune in my mind, he explained me about the place, that I am a jinchuuriki and that I have a bloodline"

Now this was HUGE for the Hokage to take, Naruto met the Kyuubi?! No wait...HE HAD A BLOODLINE!?

"Hokage-jiji...why me he was sealed inside me ?" Asked with a tear of sadness in his left eye.

A few seconds passed before he answered "Naruto...a demon can't be killed by humans, they are immortal,not even the Yondaime could kill the Kyuubi, as for why you Naruto, he needed a newborn baby so he could seal the Kyuubi"

"So I was just an orphan in the wrong place and time"

"NO! Do not think that way Naruto!"

"AND WHY NOT!? I GET A LIFE FULL OF LIES AND PAIN EVERYDAY AND I TRUST MORE THE KYUUBI THAN ANYONE OF THIS VILLAGE"

"Naruto the Kyuubi.."

"No! Do not give the bullshit that 'the demon can not be trusted', I do not trust anyone Hokage-_sama. _But in this entire time he gives me more information and answers than anyone, I am beginning to question who is the good and bad guy"

A few minutes passed after the outburst of Naruto. Both were in deep thinking about his life in general and the other one about what to do in this situation.

"Naruto... Nobody told you because there is a law that I created that executes anyone who talks about it to the younger generation. I created it to give you an opportunity to give you to make friends of your age, but..."

"It did not worked Jiji, but at least that answers me another question I had. Now, why I was chosen?"

"You are not a random kid Naruto, he believed that you will be able to control his power. I will not reveal why for the moment, you are still too young and you need to mature a little bit Naruto. Knowledge is power, is true, but is a double edge sword, wrong knowledge leads to death and too much make you a target"

Naruto was again in deep thought, the Yondaime had no choice, he believed in him? Why? Well that will have to wait, he hated it, but at least was an honest answer in his opinion.

"Ok Jiji, I will drop it for the moment, but I have more things to tell you"

He proceeded to explain his deal with the Kyuubi. The Sandaime did not liked it, but the Kyuubi played smart. Naruto would kill Madara? Wait, the Uchiha was alive? He finally got a conclusion.

"I do not like the idea Naruto, but I will allow it if you become one of my shinobi and you keep this just between us"

"It is fine with me Jiji"

"Ok you will start academy at 9, in the meantime I will give you some shinobi theory and you go back to the orphanage"

"Actually they kicked me Jiji about a year ago"

"WHAAAAT!?" He was angry but he will deal with the villagers later " Ok Naruto, I will give you an apartment for now and a money amount enough for supplies"

"I get overcharged every time Jiji"

The Sandaime frowned "Is that why you always eat so much ramen?" He got a nod in response "Ahhh, well I will have to work on that, why you did not tell me?"

"The lady of your office will never attend me"

" What I am going to do...okay rest for now,I will come tomorrow morning to fix all your current problems"

And after that was said, both of them were extremely tired suddenly. The Sandaime just left to do as he said and Naruto got back to sleep remembering all the shit that happened in this day.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Holy Shit, I need a rest too. See ya. I WILL make a timeskip to the academy, his training will be good enough to med-Chunin level. He will have occasional conversations with Kurenai, but he will not be in a relation until he reaches 16.**

**Life is great and sucks in some cases. Take care :)**


End file.
